Clipping Love
by Junk'peria
Summary: [Underground Zosan Society Secret Santa 2013] Merry Christmas Henni ! This year, Zoro will not be alone for Christmas and only gifts with a special meaning are sufficient to express love. Apparently, Sanji thinks the same. [VF Chap.2]
1. Clipping Love 'EN'

_** Pour les followers français qui sont des flemmards (xD), la **__**version française**__** sera postée en chapitre 2 !**_

* * *

_**In our special "Underground Zosan Society Secret Santa 2013" for this merveillous Skype group, I had to write or draw something for my cutie pie Henni (or Hesmus/Gagakuma). She wanted... hairpins in the story, so, here darling, have your barrettes at the end of the story xD I hope you like fluff cause it's REALLY FLUFFY XD I loooove youuuu, please accept this sh- stuff for your christmas, I'll run to post your drawings tooooo~~**_

_**Merry Christmas Ho-Ho-Sweetie !**_

_**And all my thanks to TurtleFriedRice who beta-ed this xD One Piece isn't mine OTL  
**_

* * *

**Clipping Love**

For several days, the snow felt more heavily on the city, but the approach of Christmas continued to warm hearts. People and families were walking in the main streets, hand in hand, watching the lighted windows and animations. The children laughed, smiled and their parents bought pancakes to make them happy. Then they asked them if they wanted to see Santa Claus to take a souvenir picture. Or go to the central square to see and caress the soft brown fur of Cipher Pole Zoo's reindeers, unless they were really imported from the North Pole. Or choose the last gifts to give for this event everyone looked forward to.

Except one person. Hands deep in the pockets of his heavy jacket, a brown cap covering all his hair, he was making her way between happy people. Each time his shoulder knocked another, a husband or a young woman would glare at him, and three gold pendants on his left ear would sway to answer when he vaguely turned his head to apologize. He was not interested in the lights that hung on lampposts and between houses, over their heads, nor animals, nor anything.

It had been a long time he had celebrated those events in due form. They would go for a drink with some friends at the 'Arabasta', a small bar run by Kozha and his girlfriend, Vivi. Knowing them for a long time, alcohol was discounted for their group and that was why they continued to go there. Once drunk, they separated to find their families or spent the rest of the night with their lovers. Zoro had no one. No family, no girlfriend. Since the death of Kuina, he had only one night stands with people, guys or girls ; just a matter of sex.

But if everything seemed so dark in his life, a little thing warmed his heart for a few months. He had the habit to walk in the streets aimlessly. No, he didn't get lost while heading back home. _He just left fate to show him the way. _One day, returning from work, he had decided to try a new path. He found a long alley with several stalls where everyone seemed to know each other. There was a bar, laced with billard tables, called the 'Cocoyashi', whiched offered discounts on Tusday's and Thursday's if you were a very loyal customer. It served cocktails way more colorful than book illustrations. Nami, the manager, went out with Luffy, the head of their current small group who was obsessed with meat. There was aslo a little bookstore named 'Ohara Book's', where a young and mysterious raven woman named Robin was selling all kinds of books. Zoro could find or read ancient meditations' works and had befriended with the woman. Or rather her husband, Franky, who worked at Galley-La with Usopp, another guy of their group. Monday nights, they would all met _there._

At the end of this same street, while all the shops were closed, the 'All Blue' was open and lit for whose who could find it. The greasy spoon wasn't that attracting with its cerulean neon letters and cards with simple dishes. The curtains at the windows wouldn't let go a meager glow and prohibited any outsider to know what was really happening inside. First time the group decided to spend the night there, Zoro had stopped in front of the restaurant and wondered if they were at the wrong place. Usopp had assured him it was here and pushed open the heavy door. Music and laugher suddenly reached their ears, leaving smiles on their tired faces. On stage, Brook and four other musicians were filling the room occupied by a sustained and pleasant rhythm, a remarkable and yet discreet background music.

They had joined the rest of the group in the back of the room, between the bar and the kitchen where in came and went waiters. They sat quietly, saying 'Hello' to each other except for Luffy who went straight to the kitchen to bring out something. Or rather someone. The blond who followed him groaned against the man who had pulled him away from his furnaces. But he changed his tone when he saw Nami and Robin, who already knew the business. Sanji was his name. He was introduced to the table and, at the end, to Zoro. The latter raised a hand to introduce himself and their eyes finally met for more than half a second. Black eyes met a single blue one, as bright as the neon light outside, under a strange curly brow. His hair was pulled into a ponytail to the side, behind his shoulder, hiding his right eye. On the other side, some pink hairpins held strands in place.

Zoro was about to announce he was glad to meet the one who was filling Luffy's elastic black hole instead of his stomach, when the cook's eyebrow twitched with amusement.

"Who still dies his hair green nowadays?"

"Who puts girly pink hairpins in their hair?"

"Okay, you're asking for it marimo."

"You found me curly-brow..."

This was their first _friendly_ exchange. First, Zoro came back only with the group to drink cheaper, thanks to Nami. But after he tasted Sanji's cooking, he decided to spend more time here after work. In the beginning, Sanji stayed in the kitchen, but as Zoro kept coming back every other day, he began to go out to speak with him. He learned that the guy was a kendo instructor and was helping as a gatekeeper for a hotel in the evenings. That explained why he always came for the second serving. They never talked about the past or shit like that, judging it was useless and killed the mood. Sanji let him pay for his meals the first few months, proud to see that the latter had become a loyal customer. Later, he found it embarassing to let_ a friend _do that, especially when he came with the group. Nami began to ask reductions for him too, even without her presence to have them in fact, and finally Sanji accepted.

The first time, the marimo's reaction was rather funny. He had taken his wallet to pay and the cook had firmly refused. They verbally fought during half an hour about the price and 'why he didn't need to pay anymore'. At the end, Zoro shrugged and thanked him with a big grin. Even today, Sanji could remember the slight redness which had tinted his cheeks when he saw him like this. He knew he had always been right about this. His cooking made people happy.

It's with that memory that Zoro had taken the way to the restuarant. With Christmas approaching, he had a little more work and assumed it was the same for Sanji. So it was rather late when he pushed the old door and noticed only few people inside. The cook was already at the bar, having finished the second serving. When Zoro approached, Sanji greeted him with a whisky, a menu and a joke he had heard so many times in the group.

"It's late. Got lost?"

"Some people work instead of doing cutie-curly cakes." Zoro answered, while sitting.

"Are you sure you want to eat? I'll poison your food, marimo." Sanji threatened.

"Same as always cook."

"I wonder why I keep giving you this damn menu for just steak and some potatoes each time you come."

Sanji sighed before putting away the paper. Then he went to the kitchen to make the food. Zoro kept his face on his hand, turning the whisky in the glass with the other. Behind him, he could heard laughter and projects for Christmas, and his mood suddenly became even more grumpy than usual. He would end up not leaving his home until the end of celebrations. As he was beginning to kill those giggling people in his mind, the plate appeared in front of him.

"Geez marimo, stop being grunchy like that."

The guy didn't answer and began to eat his food, stuffing his cheeks like a hamster. Sanji continued to clean some glasses until people came to the bar to pay for their meal. Zoro looked at the two couples who were talking and laughing earlier.

"Merry Christmas, Sanji-kun!" One of the girls said.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Sanako-chan~"

They left with waving hands and promising to come back after the New Year. Now, the restaurant was almost empty and Sanji came back to speak with Zoro who was still glaring at the door.

"Stop trying to kill my customers with your laser-eyes, shit-head."

"They were annoying. Like you shit-cook."

"How can you even find happy people annoying!?"

Zoro raised his eyes to Sanji's, his plate now empty. Should he tell him? He knew the cook was far from stupid and _everyone_ knew that people who hated happy people were the ones who weren't. He finally shrugged and pushed his plate further to put his elbow on the bar and look around the room. Sanji began to understand the meaning of this silence and served him a second glass of whisky, trying to keep him in the same place while he was washing the dish.

When he came back, Zoro was finishing his drink and getting up to leave. He caught him under the wire.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" he asked.

Zoro raised a suspicious eyebrow then chose to answer.

"Nothing."

That was what Sanji feared. For all that, he smiled at him and put his hands in his pockets.

"We always do a little feast with restaurant's co-workers. You could be in the group, at least for the beginning of the evening. That okay?"

"Okay." Zoro answered, some relief appearing in his dark eyes and through a shy smile.

They stood for a moment, just smiling and looking awkwardly to each other. But some customers approached to pay and Zoro left after shaking the cook's hand, sliding his tanned fingers for a bit longer than usual on pale. Outside, he buried his face in his coat's neck, blaming the blush on his cheeks as a consequence of the ambient cold and not of something else.

As said, they informed the rest of the group. Everyone gladly accepted, but warned that they would leave earlier, before the end, to get back home and celebrate Christmas together, as couples. The weather provided new snowfall, making everyone more careful. Zoro was excited and scared at the same time. First because he wanted to say that he was like those happy people in the street; second because he didn't know how Sanji would react when he would tell him his true feelings which were deep in his heart for a few months now. The gifts they all choose were, for the most part, rather common like Nami and her money or a love story stronger thant any others, but Zoro persisted to look for something more specific for Sanji.

Days passed, fast. It was with a knot in his stomach that Zoro apprehended December 24th. To avoid several scoldings, he left an hour earlier than told. He slammed the door behind him, contently. But fate rushed against him. The snow resurfaced, as expected, icy breezes and thick white layers appearing in his way. His black boots made their way through it a lot easier than most, but it was a meager consolation. He missed the train he had planned to take and the second arrived late. Once inside, he groaned. When he pulled out his cell phone to give a call to the 'All Blue', it was clear that the network was dead. He prepared a text message to be sent later, when it'd work again.

His fear gradually faded, leaving a bad taste in his mouth. Head resting against a window covered with fog, and his arms crossed, he watched the landscape of white buildings, wondering if it would be better to give up and take another train to get back home once at the station. He wasn't even sure that someone would be still_ there,_ waiting for him, since this delay was unanticipated. He should have left two hours ago, not one. He should have take a better look at the weather with more time to prepare himself properly. The train began to move before he could deepen his thoughts and the gifts at the bottom of his bag persuaded him to continue.

He stormed out of the train to try and make it without being more late. He couldn't get lost, he'd taken these roads so many times! Except that his landmarks were now completely hidden by the weather's changes. When he finally did arrive in the dimly lit alley, he was almost three hours late. He walked to the entrance and pushed the handle. The door was closed and locked.

"Shit..."

He struck his fist against the solid casting before lowering his head down, a guilty wave hitting him hard. Out of spite, he knocked several times, thinking that someone inside would hear him and open the door. But in the quiet winter cold, only the sound of crushed snow under his feet answered him. He gradually withdrew, burying his nose in his scarf and thought about Nami or Robin's shop. But no lights passed through the curtains. Eh! He wasn't even sure the trains were still working at this hour. Nor taxis, half of them surely in holidays, the other half working in town center more than in small neighboorhoods. Perhaps searching in his memory... Great, he had to find a hotel. Wonderful. Frustrated, he took the white powder in his mittened hands in and thew the ball as far as possible.

As soon as it fell, a component slammed behind him, making him jump.

"What the fuck is going on?!"

The cook's voice sounded like the Messiah in the spirit of the young man. He turned quickly and strode back.

"Marimo?" Sanji marveled seeing Zoro under the lamppost nearest the restaurant.

"What are you doing here?" The other raised a surprised eyebrow.

"I _live_ here dumbass." The cook replied, rolling his eyes. "You didn't receive the message?"

"What message? I had no network, I wanted to tell you I was late."

"Oh, speaking of late... Damn, it's cold out here. Wait."

The cook disappeared behind the window, the pane slipping after. A few minutes later, the latch of the door clattered and he let Zoro in the warmth. The green-haired man eagerly rubbed his hands together, glancing first at the restaurant during its closing hours. He removed his gloves, his cap and opened his wet jacket to follow Sanji to the upper part of the building, where his apartment was located. While looking at his back, he noticed that his ponytail was raised. Had he been cooking? The pink snaps in the front confirmed it when he was finally able to check his face.

"Why is there no one else?" Zoro asked.

"Too much snow, nobody wanted to risk the little trip. We also closed the restaurant early. I can't believe you still came..." Sanji explained before muttering the end.

The cook had suspected that the marimo would take a long time to come and felt happy to have someone with him to celebrate Christmas. He let Zoro remove his boots and come further in the cozy apartment to sit in front of the fire place, next to a tiny christmas tree. Some gifts were already under, a pile with Sanji's name at left and another pile at the right, including two with Zoro's. He tore his gaze to accept a glass of warm mulled wine while Sanji settled cross-legged beside him. The television in the backround left no doubt about the original course of Sanji's evening, before Zoro arrived.

"So..." he began. "So you were alone?"

"Yup." the other replied, lighting a cigarette.

"But not anymore."

"_Bravo_, I didn't know you were able to count." Sanji laughed.

Zoro turned his head to look at the blond leaning against the couch, one knee bent toward him to keep up the arm which was holding the burning stick. A pleasant smile was on his face, before growing into a grin when he noticed that Zoro was looking at him. The latter shrugged before taking a new sip of his hot wine, filled with various spices and absolutely divine. He tried to speak again but his stomach stole his place. Sanji just laughed again as he finished his cigarette.

"I understand. _Foie gras _and chutney for entree. Capon cooked with sultanas and onions, potatoes in accompaniment for main dish. _Gewurztraminer_ and a _châteauneuf__-du-__pape __for wine. Is that enough?"_

_ "Fuck you if it's not enough!"_

The cook seemed pleased, even if the compliment was drown on insults, and stood to add a plate at the table of the small dining room. He replaced the TV with the radio and got back behind the counter of his kitchen to serve entrees. Zoro felt his stomach filled with nothing but the names he had mentioned before, although for him a capon was a chicken and the gevu-gewu-mineur-thing, just wine. From the first bites, he vowed to never regret all he'd gone through to be there.

They spent dinner talking about the weather, about them and their memories of previous holidays. Zoro told him how he had exploded Nami's chandelier once by opening a bottle. Memorable. From time to time, their fingers brushed each others on the bottle of wine or in the bread basket. The discussion would pause for a bit before flaring again.

When midnight came, they moved again in front of the the fireplace, a large dark blue plaid wool blanket over their legs, and a piece of chocolate Christmas cake for dessert on a plate. The silence gradually imposed as they were waiting for the clock's needles to join on twelve.

Zoro said nothing, busy aallowing the soft _ganache _to dissolve in his plate, while the biscuit tenderly broke under the tongue and chocolate nuggets cracked under his teeth. Damn, he wanted to stop the time to digest and redo the entire meal. Finally, when 'Merry Christmas' rang out on the radio, Zoro pointed his fork at the hearth.

"You know that Santa Claus may not come with such a fire..."

"Don't worry, you have the Christmas tree's hair color, he can't miss us."

"I think I'll supply the flames with the gifts I brought to you."

He put the empty plate next to him and got up to search his bag. In the large pocket were stored two gifts, one of them left no doubts about its nature. He came back to a completely surprised and speechless Sanji. Zoro pretended to throw the gifts into the fire before turning to the cook and dropping them on his covered legs. He sat down, nervously rubbing his neck with one hand as his eyes looked at the packages under the tree that were supposed to be for him. But when he heard paper's being unwrapped, Zoro turned and rested his chin in his palm to carefully observe Sanji's reactions. Sanji first opened the smallest, revealing a quartet of sky blue and white strips.

One was with a tiny grey fork and knife; the second with a plate and a flower inside; the third was with a white cute chicken profile, a small chief cap on the head and a meat knife crossed with a fork behind it. It was like a pirate flag's jollyroger. The last was with a carrot, a tomato and a salad together. Sanji had a big smile which literaly split his face in two, finding the quatuor really adorable.

"Cool! I never thought these types could exist." Sanji gushed.

"If you knew..." Zoro sighed, remembering his research among tons of barrets and surrounded by vendors who didn't ceased to say that it was a cute idea for his 'girlfriend'.

"Hahaha, just imagining your face in front of rows of bars and elastic..."

The blond laughed and then let it fade after few seconds to open the second gift. His smile froze in sudden admiration for the book he now held in his hands. His fingers brushed against the shiny brim, then the light blue cover. It was full of golden fishes, mermaids and shells lightly carved, announcing 'Legends of All Blue' as title.

Relapsed in childhood, Sanji traced the drawings with hollow lines and then opened the book to discover the cigarette paper, fragile and strong, thin and translucent. He began to read the table of contents but he lifted his head to Zoro who retreated slightly; he didn't noticed he had leaned toward the book to take a look too.

"You.. already have it?" The swordman ventured to ask, a doubt still lingering since he decided to buy it.

"Just a skinny modern edition. This one is much older and complete and.. wow, it's just beautiful! Where did you find it?"

Zoro hesitated a moment but when he crossed those blue eyes full of admiration and happiness, he decided to let the information go. Too bad for the 'secret'.

"Robin helped me. We searched for it for several months."

"Since when?"

"... When you explained me the title of your restaurant and talked about half of the legends you had already read."

"Must have cost you an arm..." Sanji whistled.

He had spoken about that months ago! He admired Zoro's attention, patience and lo- _strong friendship. _Zoro stopped to answer. He didn't hesitate for a second to pay the price, seeing through this book the only way to confess his true feelings. All his hopes about asking him out and getting an answer gathered for today, and today only. With the last remark, he saw a way to say what he felt. He raised his eyes to fix them in Sanji's and launched himself.

"When we love, we don't count."

He was sure that Sanji's lips trembled for a moment but the glow in his eyes didn't weaken. However, no answer came. Sanji just put the book in front of them, got up to take two packages under the tree and handed them to Zoro before sitting down again. The green-haired man felt a heavy weight on his heart, the words stuck in his throart and fear of going too fast gnawing from within. Did Sanji reject him by changing the subject?

He gave him a little smile then he took the package he was sure of the content, thanks to its shape. Once he opened the paper, a bottle of sake stood between his hands and his eyes widened when he saw the characters on the label.

"Fuck, Junmai-daiginjō-shu! I didn't know we could find some here!"

"See. Useful to hold a restaurant." Sanji commented.

Zoro looked at the sealed cap, a little regret about the fact of not being able to smell or taste it immediatly. Its Japanese origins shouted 'miracle', making him almost forget that Sanji's wallet was surely crying... The blond continued to smile while Zoro put the bottle just next the book and took the second package, smaller, more difficult to guess. Sanji nervously lit a cigarette, watching Zoro's reactions like the latter did before. Tanned fingers hesitated when they found the little case, tons of guesses passing through his mind. He finally opened it and remained stuck on what he saw.

Three gold earrings were inside, leaving no doubts about their future usefulness. With an automatic gesture, he put his fingers on the drops actually hanging on his left ear to make them chime. Was it a possible answer to his previous remark ? Impossible. His heart and his body screammed together that it was a reward for his patience, Sanji's answer was 'yes'! Impossible. He turned to the blond and gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you."

"I-It's nothing."

The blond felt a light blush stain his cheeks as he threw his cigarette into the fireplace and stared at the flames, the lack of words finding him. Zoro began to think he had false hopes. Was it really Sanji who had chosen those earrings for him or was it an idea from someone from their group? Long minutes of silence followed, only disturbed by the cracking flames licking wood and radio whose broadcasters had calmed down to make room for some music. He finally closed the case and prepared to get up.

"Well, I will-"

His arm stopped halfway to his pocket when he wanted to store the box. He sat down again to watch the pale hand which pulled his forearm, telling him to stay where he was. Zoro swore that something important was going to happen. Sanji sat cross-legged, closer to him, and gently removed the case from his grip. With his other hand, he touched the side of the other's strong jaw, drawing a line to the ear where the three golden drops hung.

"May I?"

Confused by his words and the warmth of his close presence, Zoro only nodded and turned slightly. Sanji removed with care the three pendants and replaced them one by one with the rings, caressing everytime the sensible curve of Zoro's ear. The swordman closed his eyes to suppress shivers while Sanji continued to touch the sensitive spot, holding a pleasant exhalation. He opened them again when he began to imagine the fingers replaced by the cook's tongue. He didn't need to be fooled by false hopes. Sanji dropped his hand on the swordman's thigh when he had finish, just to watch as Zoro rose his hand to caress his three new loops.

The silent game continued. Zoro leaned toward the fireplace to take the cute hairpins and turned to Sanji, their legs now touching a bit more. The cook's hand didn't left the thigh, still posed on the dark jeans of the green-haired man. Zoro pulled the black elastic that held the blonde hair to release it and finally see free. The locks fell lighlty on the entire right side of his face. He then removed the black and pink barrets, battered by time and multiple manipulations. He took two new hairpins and placed them at the same place. He drew back the blond curtain to stick it behind his right ear, noticing his second deep blue eye for the first time... topped with a brow twisted in the same direction as the other.

A small smile half-mocking, half-smug, appeared on his face that usually was so severe. The exchange had been explicit enough for both understand what was implied. By themselves, their faces came closer and their lips brushed lightly against each others. Each point sent shudders of pleasure through their bodies. They kissed, gently, lovingly, one of Sanji's hand touching Zoro's cheek to mirror him and the other searching to interlace their fingers.

Seized with a sudden fever, they moved their lips with more fervor, never letting go, the need to confirm the other's presence remaining constantly.

They parted their mouths together, without having to wonder how far they could go tonight. Tongues slid to share a love that grew fast but took too long before being revealed. The strong chocolate taste mixed with the musk scent of aftershave drove them crazy. They almost forgot to breathe, separating for just a few millimeters to pant and lose themselves in each other eyes.

"Merry Christmas." Sanji whispered.

"Merry Christmas." Zoro replied.

In a sensual impulse, Zoro gently pushed the blond in the new cocoon made with the plaid cover, far away from the snow which swirled outside as fast and hard as their hearts' beating.

* * *

_**Soooo for Sanji's food and alcohol shit : 'Gewurztraminer' (Spicy Traminer in Alsatian) is a wine from my region (Alsace), perfect for Foie gras. 'Château-neuf-du-pape' is a white wine from Vaucluse (South-East France), perfect for meat as capon.**_

_**The sake that Sanji offers is (apparently xD) one of the most expensive in Japan. Wikipédia told me that. I'm just french, I'm just sure of what I wrote above XD**_

_**Hope you'll all have a wonderful Christmas and that Santa Claus came to bring you gifts *^***_


	2. Clipping Love 'FR'

_**L'histoire est originellement en anglais car je l'ai rédigée pour une amie de mon groupe sur Skype. Nous sommes une petite communauté venant du monde entier et, en tant que "secret santa" (père noël secret qui doit préparer un cadeau sans que le receveur le sache), j'ai eu Henni, une amie finlandaise. Elle voulait... des barrettes dans l'histoire, cela explique le côté extrêmement fluffy xD Bien entendu, vous avez le français ci-dessous pour ne pas être dépassé ^^ **_

_**Résumé : Cette année, Zoro ne sera pas seul pour Noël et seuls les cadeaux avec une signification spéciale sont capables de réellement exprimer un amour. Apparemment, Sanji pense la même chose.**_

_**Merci à Elowlie pour la bêta FR 3 One Piece ne m'appartient pas !**_

* * *

**Clipping Love**

Depuis plusieurs jours, la neige tombait plus abondamment sur la ville, mais l'approche de Noël continuait de réchauffer les cœurs. Les gens et les familles se promenaient dans les grandes rues, main dans la main, pour regarder les vitrines illuminées et les animations. Les enfants riaient, les parents souriaient et leurs payaient des crêpes pour leur faire plaisir. Puis ils leur demandaient s'ils désiraient voir le Père Noël pour prendre une photo-souvenir. Ou aller sur la place central pour voir et caresser la douce fourrure brune des rennes du Zoo de Cipher Pole, à moins qu'ils ne soient vraiment importés du Pôle Nord. Ou choisir les derniers cadeaux à offrir pour cet événement que tous le monde attendait avec hâte.

Sauf une personne. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son lourd blouson, un bonnet marron couvrant la totalité de sa chevelure, celle-ci se frayait un chemin entre les gens. A chaque cognement d'épaule, un mari ou une jeune femme s'indignait, et les trois pendants en or sur son oreille gauche se chargeaient de répondre quand il tournait la tête pour vaguement s'excuser. Il n'était pas intéressé par les illuminations qui pendaient sur les lampadaires et entre les maisons, au-dessus de leur têtes, ni par les animaux, ni par rien.

Cela faisait d'ailleurs un bon moment qu'il ne fêtait plus ces événements en bonne et due forme. Il allait boire un coup avec ses amis à l'_Arabasta_, un petit bar du centre tenu par Kozha et sa petite amie Vivi. Les connaissant depuis un bon moment, l'alcool était à prix réduit pour leur groupe et c'est pour cela qu'ils y allaient. Cependant, une fois ivres, ils se séparaient pour passer le reste de la soirée avec leurs familles respectives ou leurs amants. Zoro n'en avait plus. Ni famille, ni petite amie. Depuis le décès de Kuina, il n'avait eu que de maigres histoires d'une nuit simple question de tension sexuelle.

Mais si tout semblait si sombre, une petite chose réchauffait son cœur depuis quelques mois. Il avait pris l'habitude de se promener dans les ruelles, sans objectif. Non, il ne se perdait pas. _Il laissait le hasard tracer sa route. _Un jour, en revenant du travail, il avait décidé d'essayer un nouveau chemin. Il était tombé sur une longue ruelle munie de plusieurs échoppes où tous semblaient se connaître. Il y avait ce bar-billard,_ le Cocoyashi_, qui proposait des tarifs réduits les mardi et jeudi pour les clients les plus fidèles. Il servait des cocktails plus colorés que les illustrations des livres. Nami, la gérante, sortait avec Luffy, le chef de son petit groupe actuel qui était obsédé par la viande. Et cette petite librairie nommée _l'Ohara_, où une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et mystérieuse, nommée Robin, vendait toute sorte de livres. Zoro avait pu trouver des ouvrages anciens de méditation et s'était lié d'amitié avec la gérante. Ou plutôt avec son mari, Franky, qui travaillait à _Galley-La_ avec Usopp, un autre gars de leur groupe. Et les lundi soir, ils se retrouvaient tous _là-bas_.

Au fond de cette même ruelle, alors que tous les magasins étaient fermés, l'_All Blue_ restait ouvert et allumé pour ceux qui le trouverait. Le boui-boui ne payait pas de mine avec ses lettres en néons céruléens et sa carte aux mets simples. Les rideaux tirés devant les fenêtres ne laissaient passer qu'une maigre lueur et interdisaient à tout regard extérieur de savoir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. La première fois que le groupe décida de passer la nuit là-bas, Zoro s'était arrêté devant la façade et s'était demandé s'ils étaient trompés de lieu. Usopp lui avait assuré que non et avait poussé la lourde porte. La musique et les rires parvinrent subitement à leurs oreilles, laissant des sourires apparaître sur leurs visages fatigués. Sur scène, Brook et quatre autres musiciens s'occupaient de remplir la salle d'un rythme soutenu et plaisant, un fond sonore remarquable et discret à la fois.

Ils avaient rejoint le reste du groupe dans le fond de salle, entre le bar et les cuisines desquelles entraient et sortaient les serveurs. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement sauf Luffy qui alla directement dans les cuisines pour ramener quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Le jeune blond qui suivait râlait contre celui qui l'avait tiré de ses fourneaux, puis changea de tons en apercevant Nami et Robin dont il connaissait déjà les activités. Il fut présenté au reste de la tablée et, en dernier, à Zoro. Celui-ci leva une main pour se présenter rapidement et leurs regards se croisèrent enfin plus d'une demi-seconde. Les yeux d'encre rencontrèrent un unique œil aussi bleu que les néons au dehors, en-dessous un étrange sourcil enroulé. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ramenés en une queue de cheval tirée sur le côté pour cacher son œil droit. De l'autre côté, des barrettes tenaient des mèches plus fines en place. Zoro s'apprêta à annoncer qu'il était content de rencontrer celui qui emplissait le trou noir à la place de l'estomac de Luffy quand le cuisinier haussa les sourcils d'un air amusé.

- Qui s'amuse encore à teindre ses cheveux en vert à notre époque ?

- Qui s'éclate à mettre des barrettes roses de meuf dans ses cheveux ?

- Okey, là tu me cherches marimo.

- Tu m'as trouvé sourcil-vrillé.

Ce fut leur premier échange _amical._ Zoro revint d'abord seulement avec le groupe, pour boire à tarif réduit grâce à Nami. Mais après avoir goûté la cuisine de Sanji, il décida de passer plus souvent après le travail. Au début, Sanji restait dans ses cuisines, mais au fur et à mesure que Zoro revenait tous les deux jours, il se mit à sortir pour discuter avec lui. Il apprit que l'homme était un instructeur de kendo et aidait en tant que vigil pour un hôtel le soir. Cela expliquait en partie pourquoi il arrivait toujours pour le second service. Ils ne parlaient jamais du passé ou des choses dans ce genre, jugeant inutile de tuer la bonne entente.

Sanji le laissa payer ses repas pendant les premiers mois, fier de voir que ce dernier était devenu un client fidèle. Puis, il trouva embarrassant de voir un _ami_ faire ça, plus particulièrement quand il venait avec le groupe. Nami commença à demander des réductions pour lui aussi (sans qu'il ait besoin de sa présence) et, finalement, Sanji accepta.

La réaction du marimo fut assez drôle la première fois. Il avait pris son porte-feuille et le cuisinier avait refusé fermement. Ils se battirent oralement pendant trente minutes à propos de la facture et du « pourquoi il n'aurait plus à payer ». A la fin, Zoro haussa les épaules et le remercia avec un grand sourire. Encore aujourd'hui, Sanji se souvenait de la légère rougeur qui lui était montée aux joues en le voyant ainsi. Il avait toujours eu raison à ce propos : sa cuisine rendait les gens heureux.

* * *

C'est avec ce même souvenir que Zoro s'engagea dans la ruelle du restaurant. Avec l'approche de Noël, il avait eu un peu plus de travail et supposait qu'il en était de même pour Sanji. Aussi, il était assez tard quand il poussa la vieille porte et qu'il remarqua le peu de monde. Le cuisinier était déjà passé au bar, le deuxième service ayant été fini plus tôt. Lorsque Zoro s'approcha, il l'accueillit avec un whisky, un menu et une pique qu'il entendait un peu trop souvent.

- Il est tard. Tu t'es perdu ?

- Y en a qui bossent au lieu de faire de mignons petits cakes vrillés, répondit Zoro en s'asseyant.

- Oi, t'es sûr que tu veux manger là ? Je vais empoisonner ta nourriture, marimo, menaça Sanji.

- Même chose que d'habitude cook.

- Je me demande pourquoi je te donne ce putain de menu pour un steak et des patates à chaque fois que tu viens.

Sanji soupira avant de ranger le menu et de se diriger vers la cuisine pour faire le plat. Zoro garda son visage sur son poing, agitant le whisky dans son verre de l'autre. Derrière lui, des rires et des projets de noël lui parvenaient aux oreilles, le rendant encore plus grognon que d'ordinaire. Il allait finir par ne plus sortir du tout de chez lui jusqu'à la fin des fêtes. Alors qu'il commençait à tuer mentalement ces personnes qui gloussaient, le plat apparut devant.

- 'Tain Zoro, arrête de faire la gueule.

L'homme ne répondit pas, commençant à manger en remplissant ses joues comme un hamster. Sanji continua d'essuyer quelques verres jusqu'à ce que quelques personnes viennent au bar pour payer leur repas. Zoro leva les yeux pour regarder les deux couples qui étaient ceux qui riaient derrière lui auparavant.

- Joyeux Noël, Sanji-kun ! dit une des filles.

- Joyeux Noël, Sanako-chan~

Ils sortirent en agitant la main et promirent de revenir après le nouvel an. Maintenant, le restaurant était quasiment vide et Sanji revint pour parler avec Zoro, qui était encore en train de fixer la porte.

- Arrête d'essayer de tuer mes clients avec tes yeux-lasers, tête de mousse.

- Ils étaient chiants. Comme toi, cuisinier de merde.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux trouver ennuyant des gens heureux !?

Zoro leva les yeux vers lui alors que son assiette était maintenant vide. Devait-il lui dire ? Il savait que le cuistot était loin d'être idiot et _tous le monde_ savait que ceux qui détestaient les gens heureux étaient justement ceux qui ne l'étaient pas. Il finit par hausser les épaules et poussa son assiette pour mettre un coude sur le comptoir et regarder la salle. Sanji commença à comprendre la signification de ce silence et lui servit un second verre, ne voulant pas qu'il s'en aille pendant qu'il ramenait l'assiette vide.

Quand il revint, Zoro finissait son verre et se levait pour partir. Il le rattrapa de justesse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour Noël ? demanda-t-il.

Zoro leva un sourcil suspicieux puis finit par répondre :

- Rien.

Ce fut ce que Sanji craignait. Pour autant, il lui sourit et mit les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

- On fait toujours une fête avec les collègues du restaurant. On pourrait inviter le groupe, au moins pour le début de la soirée. T'es partant ?

- Ok, répondit Zoro alors qu'un léger soulagement passait à travers ses yeux noirs et un sourire timide.

Ils restèrent debout un moment, souriant et regardant maladroitement l'autre. Cependant, quelques clients s'approchèrent pour payer et Zoro partit après avoir serré la main du cuisinier, glissant ses doigts tannés un peu plus longtemps sur les pâles. Dehors, il enfouit son visage dans son col, faisant passer la rougeur sur ses joues comme une conséquence du froid ambiant, et non d'autre chose.

* * *

Comme prévu, ils prévinrent le reste du groupe. Chacun accepta avec joie, mais prévint qu'il partirait sans doute avant la fin pour fêter la fin de Noël en tête à tête. La météo prévoyait également de nouvelles chutes de neige, rendant tous le monde plus prudent. Zoro était impatient et effrayé en même temps. Le premier parce qu'il voulait pouvoir dire qu'il était comme ces gens dans la rue le second parce qu'il ne savait pas la réaction que pourrait avoir Sanji lorsqu'il lui annoncerait ce qui lui tenait à cœur depuis plusieurs mois. Les cadeaux étaient pour la plupart communs (Nami et son argent, une histoire d'amour plus forte qu'aucune autre), mais Zoro persista à en chercher de plus spécifiques pour Sanji.

Les jours passèrent. Vite. C'est avec une boule au ventre qu'il appréhenda le 24 décembre. Pour éviter les éternelles remontrances, il partit avec une heure d'avance par rapport à celle indiquée. Il claqua la porte, serein. Mais le destin se rua contre lui. La neige avait refait son apparition, comme prévu, les brises glaciales et les couches blanches épaisses apparaissant au travers de son chemin. Ses boots noires lui frayèrent un chemin plus facilement que pour la plupart des gens, mais ce fut une maigre consolation. Il rata le train qu'il avait prévu de prendre et le second arriva en retard. Une fois à l'intérieur, il râla avec la foule sur le chauffage en panne, puis sur le long arrêt en plein milieu de trajet. Quand il sortit son portable pour tenter d'appeler _l'All__ Blue_, celui-ci lui indiqua clairement que le réseau était mort. Il prépara un sms en cours d'envoi, au cas où une maigre réception referait son apparition.

Sa crainte s'effaça progressivement, laissant place à une bile amère au fond de sa gorge. La tête posé contre le carreau empli de buée, les bras croisés, il observait le paysage aux immeubles blancs, se demandant s'il ne ferait mieux pas de prendre le train inverse une fois à la gare. Il n'était même pas sûr que quelqu'un l'attende encore là-bas, l'heure d'avance ayant été largement bouffée par les imprévus. Il aurait dû partir avec deux. Il aurait dû regarder mieux le temps, moins courir de gauche à droite pour se préparer convenablement. La machine s'ébranla avant qu'il ne puisse approfondir sa pensée et les cadeaux au fond de sa sacoche le persuadèrent de continuer.

Il sortit en trombe du train pour tenter de rattraper son retard. Il ne pouvait plus se perdre tellement il avait pris ces chemins ! Sauf que ses repères étaient complètement mis à mal par la modification du paysage. Quand il arriva finalement devant la ruelle faiblement illuminée, il avait presque trois heures de retard. Il marcha jusqu'à l'entrée et poussa la poignée. La porte était fermée.

- Merde...

Il frappa son poing contre le chambranle solide avant d'y poser sa tête, une vague de culpabilité le frappant de plein fouet. Par dépit, il frappa plusieurs autres fois, en pensant que quelqu'un l'entendrait et viendrait lui ouvrir. Mais dans le froid silencieux de l'hiver, seule la neige écrasée sous ses pas lui répondait. Il se retira progressivement, enfouissant son nez dans son écharpe et pensa éventuellement à l'échoppe de Nami ou de Robin. Mais aucune lumière ne traversait les rideaux de fers. Eh ! Il n'était même pas sûr que les trains circulent encore à cette heure-ci. Ni les taxis, la moitié sûrement en congés et l'autre dans le centre-ville plus que dans les petits quartiers. Peut-être qu'en fouillant sa mémoire... Super, il allait devoir trouver un hôtel. Magnifique. De frustration, il prit de la poudreuse entre ses mains de mitaines et lança la boule le plus loin possible. A peine retombait-elle qu'un volet claqua derrière lui, le faisant sursauter .

- C'est quoi ce potin !?

La voix du cuistot résonna comme celle du messie dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il se retourna vivement et revint à grands pas.

- Marimo ? s'étonna Sanji en voyant Zoro revenir sous le lampadaire près du restaurant.

- Tu fous quoi ici ? demanda l'autre, haussant des sourcils surpris.

- Je _vis_ ici espèce d'idiot, répondit Sanji en levant les yeux au ciel. T'as pas reçu le message ?

- Quel message ? J'avais pas de réseau, j'voulais prévenir que j'aurai du retard.

- Ah bah ça pour avoir du retard... 'Tain, on se les caille, attends.

Le cuisinier disparut derrière la fenêtre et le volet qui glissa devant. Quelques minutes plus tard, le loquet de la porte résonna et laissait entrer Zoro au chaud. Il se frotta avidement les mains, jetant un œil pour la première fois au restaurant dans ses heures de fermeture. Déjà il retirait ses gants, son bonnet et ouvrait sa veste humide pour suivre Sanji dans la partie supérieure du bâtiment, où son appartement se situait. En regardant son dos, il remarqua que sa queue de cheval était relevée. Il était en train de cuisiner ? Les barrettes roses le lui confirmèrent quand il put enfin vérifier son visage.

- Pourquoi y a personne alors ? finit par demander Zoro.

- Trop de neige, personne voulait risquer l'aller-retour. Du coup, on a fermé aussi le restaurant plus tôt. J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois quand même venu, ajouta Sanji en marmonnant.

Le cuistot se doutait bien du temps qu'avait dû prendre le marimo pour venir et se sentait même content d'avoir quelqu'un, d'être avec _lui_ pour fêter Noël. Il le laissa retirer ses bottes et entrer dans le petit appartement cosys pour se poser devant la cheminée, à côté d'un sapin de taille réduite. Quelques cadeaux reposaient déjà en-dessous, portant le nom de Sanji sur une pile de gauche et d'autres, dont celui de Zoro, sur la droite. Il détacha son regard des tas pour accepter un verre de vin chaud alors que Sanji s'installait en tailleur à côté de lui. La télévision en fond sonore laissait peu de doutes sur le déroulement initial de la soirée avant que Zoro ne débarque.

- Alors... commença-t-il. Du coup, t'étais aussi seul.

- Ouaip', répondit Sanji en s'allumant une cigarette.

- Mais... plus maintenant.

- Bravo, j'savais pas que tu savais compter, se moqua Sanji.

Zoro tourna la tête pour regarder le blond adossé contre le bord du canapé, un genou replié vers lui pour poser le bras qui tenait le bâton incandescent. Un sourire plaisant se tenait sur son visage, avant qu'il ne grandisse quand il remarqua que Zoro le regardait. Ce dernier haussa les épaules avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de son vin chaud, empli d'épices variées et absolument divin. Il voulut reprendre la parole quand son estomac le fit à sa place. Sanji laissa son sourire se transformer en rire alors qu'il terminait sa cigarette.

- Haha, j'ai compris. Foie gras et shutney en entrée. Chapon mijoté avec des raisins blonds et des oignons, pomme de terre en accompagnement du plat. _Gewurztraminer _et _Château-neuf du Pape_ en vin. Ça te va ?

- Bordel, un peu que ça me va !

Le cuisinier semblait content de la réaction, même noyée dans les jurons, et se leva pour ajouter un assiette à la table de la petite salle à manger. Il remplaça la télévision par la radio et retourna derrière le comptoir de la cuisine ouverte pour servir les entrées. Zoro sentait son estomac remplit rien qu'avec les noms qu'il venait de citer, même si pour lui un chapon était un poulet et le gevu-gewu-mineur-machin, du vin. Dès les premières bouchées, il jura de ne jamais regretter tout ce chemin.

Ils passèrent le dîner à parler du temps, d'eux et leurs souvenirs de fêtes précédentes. Zoro raconta comment il avait explosé le lustre de Nami en ouvrant une bouteille. Mémorable. Tout autant que le dîner d'insectes auquel avait été convié Sanji et son père adoptif, Zeff, lors d'un Noël avec des amis. De temps à autre, leurs doigts se frôlaient sur la bouteille de vin ou dans la corbeille de pain. La conversation s'arrêtait un instant avant de reprendre de plus belle.

Quand minuit approcha, ils s'installèrent de nouveau devant la cheminée, un large plaid de laine bleu foncé par-dessus leurs jambes, et un morceau de bûche au chocolat comme dessert dans leur assiette. Le silence s'imposa peu à peu alors qu'ils attendaient que les aiguilles se rejoignent sur le douze de l'horloge. Zoro ne disait rien, plus occupé à laisser fondre la ganache moelleuse sous son palais, tandis que le biscuit se brisait tendrement sous la langue et que les pépites craquaient sous les dents. Bon sang, il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête pour pouvoir digérer et se refaire la totalité du repas. Finalement, les « Joyeux Noël » fusèrent à la radio et Zoro pointa la cheminée de sa fourchette :

- Tu sais que le père noël risque pas d'arriver avec un feu pareil...

- T'inquiètes, tes cheveux ont la couleur du sapin, il nous oubliera pas.

- … Je crois que je vais alimenter le foyer avec ce qui était à toi.

Il posa l'assiette vide à côté de lui et se releva pour aller chercher sa sacoche. Dans la large poche étaient stockés deux cadeaux plats, dont l'un ne laissait pas trop le doute quant à sa nature. Il revint vers un Sanji complètement étonné et encore bouche bée. Zoro fit mine de les jeter vers le feu avant de revenir et de les laisser tomber sur les jambes encore couvertes. Il se rassit, une main frottant nerveusement sa nuque alors que son regard se dirigea quelques secondes vers le paquet sous le sapin qui était censé lui être destiné.

En entendant les déchirures du papier, Zoro se retourna et posa son menton dans le creux de sa paume pour observer attentivement ses réactions. Il ouvrit le plus petit d'abord, découvrant un quatuor de barrettes bleu ciel et blanches. L'une portait des petits couverts gris la seconde une assiette avec une fleur la troisième portait une tête de poulet avec une petite toque blanche, un couteau et une fourchette à viande croisés derrière sa tête, un peu comme l'imitation d'un drapeau pirate. Enfin, la dernière représentait une carotte, une tomate et une salade ensemble. Sanji laissa un grand sourire lui fendre le visage tant il les trouvait adorables.

- Cool ! Je pensais qu'il en existait pas des comme ça, s'extasia Sanji.

- Si tu savais... soupira Zoro qui s'était imposé cette recherche au milieu de vendeuses qui n'avait pas cessé de dire que c'est une idée mignonne pour sa « petite copine ».

- Hahaha, je crois que c'est un double-cadeau, rien que d'imaginer ta tête devant les rayons de barrettes et d'élastiques...

Le blond laissa son rire s'atténuer quelques secondes plus tard pour ouvrir le second cadeau. Son grand sourire se figea en une admiration soudaine pour le livre qu'il tenait maintenant dans ses mains. Ses doigts frôlèrent la tranche brillante, puis la couverture bleu clair. Celle-ci qui était emplie de poissons, de sirènes, de fruits de mers gravés et dorés, annonçant _Légendes d'All Blue_ en titre. Comme retombé en enfance, Sanji retraça les dessins aux lignes creuses avant d'ouvrir le livre et de découvrir le papier bible, fragile et fort, fin et translucide. Il commençait déjà à lire la table des matières avant de lever la tête vers Zoro qui se recula légèrement, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'il s'était trop penché.

- Tu l'as déjà ? se permit de demander l'épéiste, un doute persistant encore depuis qu'il avait décidé de lui acheter.

- Non, juste une maigre édition moderne. Celle-là est beaucoup plus vieille et complète et... wow, elle est juste magnifique ! Tu l'as trouvée où ?

Zoro hésita un instant, puis en croisant le regard plein d'étoiles et d'attente, il décida de laisser l'information passer, tant pis pour une partie du secret.

- Robin m'a aidé, on a cherché sur plusieurs mois.

- Depuis quand ?

- … Quand tu m'as parlé de l'explication du titre de ton restaurant et que tu m'as raconté la moitié des légendes que t'avais lu.

- Ça a du te coûter cher... siffla Sanji.

Il lui en avait parlé il y a des mois ! Il admirait son écoute, sa patience, ses recherches et son amo- _amitié_. Sur cette question, Zoro battit en retraite. Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à mettre le prix, voyant à travers ce livre le seul moyen d'avouer ses véritables sentiments. Autant dire que tous ses espoirs de recevoir une réponse étaient rassemblés pour aujourd'hui, et aujourd'hui seulement. Avec cette dernière remarque, il voyait un moyen de se dévoiler. Il releva les yeux pour les fixer dans ceux de Sanji et se lança.

- Quand on aime, on compte pas.

Il fut sûr que les lèvres de Sanji tremblèrent un instant alors que la lueur dans ses yeux ne faiblissait pas. Mais aucune réponse orale ne parvint. Sanji posa le livre devant eux et chercha deux paquets sous le sapin et les lui tendit avant de se rasseoir. Zoro sentit le poids sur son cœur s'alourdir, les mots coincés dans sa gorge, la crainte d'être allé trop vite le ronger de l'intérieur. Sanji le rejetait en changeant de sujet ?

Il lui adressa un sourire faussé alors qu'il prenait le paquet dont il était sûr du contenu, grâce à sa forme. Une fois le papier ouvert, une bouteille de saké se trouva entre ses mains et, en la tournant, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant les caractères sur l'étiquette.

- Putain, un Junmai-daiginjô-shu ! J'savais même pas qu'on pouvait en trouver dans ce pays.

- Tu vois, ça sert de tenir un resto', commenta Sanji.

Zoro regarda le bouchon scellé, un petit regret quant au fait de ne pas pouvoir le humer ou le goûter de suite. Ses origines japonaises criaient au miracle, lui faisant presque oublier que du côté de Sanji, c'est son porte-monnaie qui avait dû hurler... Le blond continua de le sourire alors que Zoro posait la bouteille juste à côté du recueil et prenait le second paquet, plus petit, plus difficile à deviner.

Il s'alluma nerveusement une cigarette, guettant les réactions comme Zoro l'avait fait auparavant. Les doigts tannés hésitèrent en tombant nez à nez avec un écrin, une tonne de possibilité passant dans son esprit. Il finit par l'ouvrir et resta bloqué sur ce qu'il voyait. Trois anneaux en or se présentaient, ne laissant aucun doute sur leur future utilité. D'un geste automatique, il porta ses doigts contre les gouttes qui tintèrent entre elles.

Était-ce seulement une réponse à son précédent adage ? Impossible. Son cœur et son corps criaient ensemble que c'était un juste retour des choses, que la réponse ne pouvait qu'être oui ! Impossible. Il se tourna vers Sanji et lui adressa un sourire doux.

- Merci.

- D-De rien.

Le blond sentit une légère rougeur teindre ses joues alors qu'il jetait sa cigarette dans la cheminée et fixait le feu, le manque de mots le prenant à son tour. Zoro commença à croire qu'il s'était bêtement mépris. Est-ce que Sanji avait vraiment tout choisi pour lui ou était-ce une idée d'une personne du groupe ? De longues minutes de silence suivirent, uniquement perturbé par le crépitement des flammes qui léchaient le bois et la radio dont les animateurs s'étaient calmés pour laisser place à la musique. Il finit par fermer l'écrin et se prépara à se lever.

- Bon bah je va-

Son bras s'arrêta à mi-chemin vers sa poche alors qu'il voulait ranger la boîte. Il se rassit pour regarder la main pâle qui se tenait sur son avant-bras, lui intimant de rester là où il était. Zoro jurait que quelque chose d'important allait se passer. Sanji s'assit en tailleur plus près de lui, puis retira délicatement l'écrin de son emprise pour porter ses doigts sur le côté de sa mâchoire, la traçant jusqu'à l'oreille où pendaient les trois gouttes dorées.

- Tu permets ?

Dans la confusion de ses mots et la chaleur de sa présence si proche, Zoro hocha légèrement la tête et la tourna. Sanji s'occupa de retirer les trois pendants pour les remplacer une à une par les anneaux, caressant à chaque fois la courbe de l'oreille et faisant trembler l'épéiste tant ce point de son corps était sensible. Il ferma les yeux, retenant une exhalation plaisante, mais les rouvrit dès qu'il imagina la langue du cuisinier prendre le relais. Il n'était pas question de se laisser leurrer par ses espoirs. Sanji laissa retomber sa main sur la cuisse de l'épéiste pour l'observer, alors que ce dernier levait la sienne pour caresser les trois nouvelles boucles.

Le jeu silencieux des questions/réponses continua. Zoro se pencha vers la cheminée pour prendre les pinces et se tourna à son tour vers Sanji, leurs jambes se touchant. Le cuisinier n'avait pas quitté la cuisse sur le jean sombre de l'homme aux cheveux verts. Ce dernier se permit de tirer sur l'élastique noir qui retenait les cheveux blonds pour les libérer et enfin le voir au naturel. Les mèches retombèrent avec légèreté sur la totalité de la partie droite de son visage. Il retira ensuite les pinces noires et roses, malmenées par le temps et les multiples manipulations. Il prit deux des nouvelles barrettes et les plaça au même endroit. Puis il écarta le rideau blond pour le coincer derrière son oreille droite, apercevant pour la première son deuxième œil d'un bleu profond... surmonté d'un sourcil vrillé exactement dans le même sens que celui de gauche.

Un petit sourire mi-moqueur, mi-béat s'étira sur le bas de son visage, évidemment rendu par son interlocuteur. L'échange avait été assez explicite pour que les deux comprennent ce qui était sous-entendu. D'eux même, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, chaque point de pulpe rosée frissonnant de plaisir. Ils les posèrent l'une contre l'autre, doucement, amoureusement, l'une des mains de Sanji se mettant en miroir sur le visage de Zoro et leurs deux libres se trouvant pour s'entrelacer. Pris d'une fièvre subite, ils bougèrent leurs lèvres avec plus de ferveur, sans jamais se lâcher, le besoin de confirmer la présence de l'autre restant incessant.

Déjà ils entrouvraient leurs bouches sans avoir besoin de se demander jusqu'où ils pourraient aller. Les langues glissèrent l'une contre l'autre, ce goût fort de chocolat et cette senteur de musc et d'after-shave les enivrant. Ils en oublièrent presque de respirer, se séparant d'à peine quelques millimètres pour se fixer dans les yeux.

- Joyeux Noël, susurra Sanji.

- Joyeux Noël, répondit Zoro.

Dans un élan sensuel, il l'allongea sur le plaid de ce nouveau cocon, loin de la neige qui tourbillonnait aussi vite et fort que leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson.

* * *

_**Alors ! Pour les explications Sanjienne à propos de la nourriture et de l'alcool : le 'Gewurztraminer' est un vin de ma région (l'Alsace), parfait pour aller avec le foie gras. Le Sauterne est également excellent mais le premier est plus difficile à prononcer, bwhaha ! Le 'Château-neuf-du-pape' est déjà plus connu. Ici, c'est un vin blanc du Vaucluse, parfait pour la viande comme le chapon.**_

**_Le saké que Sanji décide d'offrir est (apparemment) un des plus chers existants au Japon. Wikipédia m'a dit ça en tout cas XD Je suis juste sûre de ce que j'ai écrit au-dessus ptdr_**

_**J'espère que vous avez tous eu un très bon Noël et que le Père Noël vous a apporté plein de cadeaux ! *^***_


End file.
